Cri d'angoisse
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Quelle importance ? Tout est mort. / Hymne à Raphael. Okay, j'avoue, j'adore ce perso.


J'aime Raphael, je suppose que c'est assez visible comme ça. Et on manque clairement de fiction qui le mettent en avant sur le fandom français. Tsh tsh. Bande de coquinous.

Alors, le titre vient d'un psaume que j'ai lu il y a un moment à l'église (une longue histoire), les extraits en italiques sont d'autres psaumes trouvés sur internet, le dernier est un psaume que j'ai massacré et qui est donc presque entièrement de mon cru, et je n'ai aucune honte.

J'avoue ensuite m'être inspirée grandement du travail de **Saturne** et **DjinnAtwood**. Si l'une des deux vient à passer dans le coin et n'apprécie que moyennement, je pourrais toujours retirer le texte mais ça m'étonnerait quand même. En tous cas, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, allez voir ce qu'elles font, c'est génial.

Ensuite, j'ai tenté de corriger mais il reste sans doute des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

J'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ?

* * *

Il est assit sur un bout de nuage, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, son corps entier dissimulé entre les plumes de ses ailes. Raphael voudrait s'envoler. S'enfuir quelque part, loin, comme l'a fait son cadet aujourd'hui décédé.

L'Archange se rappelle avait bercé le cadavre de son véhicule pendant des heures, avec le futile espoir que Gabriel revienne. Que ce ne soit qu'une énième blague. Il se souvient aussi d'une rage sans nom, d'une haine, d'une tristesse à en faire pâlir les dramaturges et auteurs qui se vantent d'écrire du drame.

Et du vide. Du creux au fond de sa poitrine et cette lassitude qui n'en finit plus. _Parfois, tu te questionnes : quand est-ce que Raphael est mort pour laisser place à la loque que tu es ?_ _Quand le médecin céleste a-t-il cédé sa place à un cadavre aux yeux vitreux ?_

Il n'existe cependant aucune réponse à ces interrogations muettes, formulées discrètement, du bout d'une pensée volatile qui, l'instant d'après, s'éteint.

_Je m'épuise à crier,_

_ma gorge brûle._

_Mes yeux se sont usés_

_d'attendre mon Dieu._

Le Paradis méritait son nom. Les plus jeunes couraient, riaient, loin de la machinerie de guerre et des armes trop grandes pour de frêles mains incapables de tenir des manches aussi imposants, destinés à répandre la mort. Loin d'une paperasse administrative pénible, insensée, stupide. Inutile. Et il n'existe pas assez de mots pour décrire le véritable _Enfer_ qu'est devenue la bureaucratie angélique, au fil des siècles. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour le souci d'une organisation dont tous se fichent allégrement, à présent ?

Non, le Paradis n'était qu'un havre de paix, serein. Raphael voyait ses frères ainés se sourire, s'adorer dans un silence parfois effrayant. Combien de temps ont-ils passés tous les deux seuls en compagnie de Père ? En y repensant, le troisième Archange pense que Lucifer a toujours été le prototype de l'Homme. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas toujours – et ironiquement – été le céleste qui s'en rapprochait le plus ? Un pauvre et malheureux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Si le Déchu en avait eu conscience, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Aurait-il été plus conciliant ? Ou, au contraire, encore plus enragé ? Ce serait-il prit pour le Dieu de ces bipèdes dont il était le « patient zéro » ?

Nul ne saurait le dire, Raphael le premier. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables et, en tant que cadet, il n'avait aucune réelle raison d'être mis dans la confidence.

Parfois, il pense que Gabriel a eut raison de s'enfuir. Il pense aussi qu'il aurait voulu faire de même, quand les choses ont dérapées. Peut-être aurait-il dû poser une main sur l'épaule du benjamin de la fratrie et lui demander s'il pouvait venir avec lui. Mais il fallait quelqu'un pour rester, n'est-ce pas ? Rester, obéir et espérer en silence.

Mais les siècles passants, l'espoir s'est amoindrit. Et dans Gabriel a été retrouvé mort, il s'est éteint. Peut-être est-ce à ce moment là que Raphael a cessé d'être.

Il ne saurait le dire.

_Ne sois pas loin : l'angoisse est proche,_

_je n'ai personne pour m'aider._

_Des fauves nombreux me cernent,_

_des taureaux de Basan m'encerclent._

_Des lions qui déchirent et rugissent_

_ouvrent leur gueule contre moi._

Quand les poissons ont lentement commencés à sortir de l'eau, s'étouffant à moitié sur les rivages, tandis que l'étincelle d'une âme brillait dans les corps couverts d'écailles, Raphael ne songeait pas aux catastrophes que ces bêtes engendreraient. Combien de créatures créées par Dieu avaient déjà été des dangers qu'il avait fallut exterminer ? Les anges ne les comptaient plus.

Une unité spéciale de jeunes – à peine des nouveaux nés, à bien y songer. Mais quand on est aussi vieux et fatigué qu'il peut l'être… – avaient été assignés à la surveillance de ces étranges quadrupèdes. L'Archange n'y avait nullement prêté attention. A vrai dire, il n'a fait que remarquer les changements chez Lucifer.

Michael disait que ce n'était rien. Que ça lui passerait, tandis que les évènements passaient au-dessus de la tête de Gabriel. Ou peut-être lui arrivaient-ils en plein crâne, peut-être s'y fracassaient-ils. Quoiqu'il en soit, le benjamin n'en a jamais parlé. Il n'a jamais rien dit.

Son silence, comme celui de Raphael, semble presque résonner. Comme si tout ce qui se préparait n'étaient qu'affaires de grandes personnes. Comme s'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Peut-être n'étaient-ils que des enfants.

A cette pensée, l'Archange échappe un léger rire jaune. Aujourd'hui, enfant ou pas, il est le seul à pouvoir régenter le Paradis et cette perspective le rend malade.

Il n'est pas né pour diriger. Il est né pour soigner et, parfois, combattre. Mais à vrai dire, Raphael n'a jamais su manier une arme correctement.

C'est comme ça.

_Je suis comme l'eau qui se répand,  
tous mes membres se disloquent.  
Mon cœur est comme la cire,  
il fond au milieu de mes entrailles.  
Ma vigueur a séché comme l'argile,  
ma langue colle à mon palais._

Lucifer a été chassé une première fois. Il ne s'est pas incliné devant Adam et Eve. Il ne s'agissait alors que d'enfants qui ne se préoccupaient nullement de la nudité, qui avançaient sans crainte dans le Jardin qui leur était offert. Raphael vérifiait, de temps à autre, qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Mais à vrai dire, il se fichait bien de cette nouvelle espèce. Qu'elle colonise la Terre selon son bon vouloir, quelle importance ? Elle ne serait pas éternelle, tout comme le reste. Il n'y a que Dieu qui soit éternel.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Lucifer n'était pas Déchu que les choses semblaient déjà scellées. Michael parlait peu, devenait froid. Peut-être que son cadet lui manquait. Peut-être que Père était déjà partit. Peut-être un mélange de ces deux éléments, Raphael n'a jamais su le dire. Il a préféré se murer dans le silence et l'obéissance.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, après tout. Peut-être aurait-il dû agir. Peut-être que s'il avait parlé, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Auraient été différentes. Mais avec des si, des peut-être, des réécritures de ce qui a été et de ce qui ne sera jamais, on peut ressusciter le Paradis qui fut jadis.

Raphael pense qu'il le déteste. Presqu'autant qu'il se haït lui-même, presqu'autant qu'il admire Gabriel d'avoir eu le courage que lui n'a jamais possédé.

_Tu me mènes à la poussière de ma mort._

Michael avait promit. Si Lucifer décidait de se repentir, il serait pardonné. Quand l'Etoile du matin est sortit des tréfonds de l'Enfer, son armée prête aux meurtres les plus sanglants, quand les corps de ses cadets de son entassés jusqu'à ne plus se compter, Raphael s'est demandé si son ainé reviendrait sur son choix. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Quand la proposition a été faite à ce qui fut le favori du Paradis tout entier, le troisième Archange se retenait de sautiller sur place, de le supplier, de lui hurler, les larmes aux yeux, d'accepter. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et ce n'était, en plus de cela, pas correct.

Raphael regrette, stupidement, de ne pas l'avoir fait. Peut-être que les jérémiades d'un enfant – ou du moins, il aime penser qu'il l'était encore à l'époque. Pour se faire pardonner de ne rien avoir fait, sans doute ? – auraient été suffisants pour le résonner.

_Mais tu ne peux le dire, tu n'as rien fait._

_Sauve-moi, mon Dieu :_

_les eaux montent jusqu'à ma gorge !_

_J'enfonce dans la vase du gouffre,_

_rien qui me retienne ;  
je descends dans l'abîme des eaux,_

_le flot m'engloutit_

Quel est le bruit le plus insupportable ? Le claquement étrangement métallique de la Cage qui se referme sur son ainé immédiat, le silence de Gabriel ou la machinerie de guerre, les enfants qui jouent au petit soldat alors que certains ne savent même pas ou à peine tenir une arme ?

Pour oublier que le Paradis n'était plus, mort comme Raphael commençait à l'être, il a cherché. Cherché son petit frère partout, autant qu'il l'a pu. Combien d'années, de siècles a-t-il passé à espérer ? Les neuf chœurs le pleuraient. _Toi, tu le cherchais._

Raphael l'a détesté, à sa mort. L'a détesté de ne s'être jamais manifesté. De ne lui avoir jamais dit « Hey, Raphy, je suis là. Tu restes avec moi ? ». L'Archange ne demandait rien de plus.

Mais peut-il réellement en être triste ? S'il n'était pas resté muet, s'il n'était pas resté un simple et obéissait cadet, s'il s'était insurgé, si…

Encore des si. Il ne sait plus qu'en faire. Raphael n'a jamais aimé la fiction, inutile à ses yeux. Pourtant, si seulement. Ah, si seulement – combien de contes de fées a-t-il inventé de cette façon ?

Il ne compte plus.

_Plus abondants que les cheveux de ma tête,_

_ceux qui m'en veulent sans raison ;_

_ils sont nombreux, mes détracteurs,_

_à me haïr injustement_

L'Apocalypse a été longue à mettre en place, mais les résultats semblaient satisfaisants. Obéir est d'une simplicité déconcertante et, à vrai dire, ta seule réelle responsabilité se prénommait Chuck, un prophète. Il se rendait près de lui – sans jamais se faire voir d'une quelconque façon – pour surveiller l'avancée de son travail.

Il n'avouera jamais avoir apaisé, ça et là, quelques migraines causées par l'alcool. _Tu n'avoueras jamais que sa disparition a quelque peu serré ton cœur, également. _

A vrai dire, le troisième Archange n'a réellement intervenu auprès de cet humain que deux fois. Il lui fallait éloigner Lilith, tout d'abord – en s'assurant de ne pas la tuer. Il s'agissait ensuite d'un de ses cadets les plus jeunes.

Castiel. Un enfant qui serrait entre ses doigts trop petits une épée. Il y a quelques temps de cela, Raphael n'aurait pas été capable de lui faire du mal. Mais les choses avaient eu le temps de changer. Peut-être Raphael était-il déjà mort. Et Castiel n'a-t-il pas été vulgaire, avec lui ?

De toute façon, il n'y aura personne pour lui en vouloir. Dieu est mort.

Castiel a explosé.

_C'est pour toi que j'endure l'insulte,_

_que la honte me couvre le visage :_

_je suis un étranger pour mes frères,_

_un inconnu pour les fils de ma mère._

_L'amour de ta maison m'a perdu ;_

_on t'insulte, et l'insulte retombe sur moi_

L'Apocalypse a échouée et ses ainés ont été précipités dans la Cage. La charge du paradis lui est revenue.

Pourtant, Raphael n'a jamais été destiné à régenter, à donner des ordres quelconques. Il est médecin, il est un cadet. Il n'a pas eu le choix.

Il a ses partisans, Castiel les siens. Il n'en a cure. Il ne veut qu'une chose : libérer ses frères, que tout reprenne. Que le monde explose, quelle importance ? Il ne veut pas de cette charge.

Il voudrait mourir. Il voudrait en avoir le courage. Ce courage qui a poussé son cadet, son cher petit frère qu'il adorait, à se confronter à l'Etoile du matin. A mourir.

Son corps se balance doucement d'avant en arrière. Il sent encore le poids du cadavre de Gabriel entre ses bras.

On l'insulte, on le déteste. Raphael n'arrive plus à y attacher la moindre importance. Allons-y ! Qu'on l'accuse de la bêtise Humaine ou Angélique, tant qu'à faire ! ALLONS-Y, ET AVEC DU CŒUR !

Raphael s'en fiche.

Raphael est mort.

_L'insulte m'a broyé le cœur,_

_le mal est incurable ; _

_j'espérais un secours, mais en vain,_

_des consolateurs, je n'en ai pas trouvé._

Une main se pose sur son aile et se retire aussitôt. Raphael se redresse, quelques plumes tombent au sol, arrachées.

Il s'est dit qu'il ressentirait peut-être quelque chose. Mais rien. Rien du tout.

Virgil est fou, ce n'est pas chose nouvelle. Quelque chose n'a pas dû se passer correctement, le jour de sa création. Raphael n'en a cure. Virgil lui est dévoué à cause d'un amour obsessionnel et destructeur. Raphael n'y accorde plus la moindre attention.

Les armes. Balthazar. Castiel. La guerre. Encore, encore.

Quelle importance ?

Raphael regarde droit devant lui, fixe le vide quelques instants.

Tout est mort.

_Je sais que tu es loin de tes fils,  
que tu les abandonnes leur sort;_

_je sais que tu ignores les appels de Michael  
De moi, de nous, du paradis  
et que tu fuis ceux qui te cherchent._

_Mais tes interventions ne sont pas les miennes.  
Tu t'accordes la liberté de fuir et nous laisse enchainés  
tu me donnes envie de mourir chaque jour;_

_surtout, je crois que tu n'es plus notre père,  
toujours attentif à nous rendre malheureux  
grâce à ta silencieuse tyrannie.  
Pour toi, que tous tes enfants cris  
« Hallelujah ! »_


End file.
